1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is broadly firearms, and more especially, the field is that of hand guns, particularly pistols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having reference to the prior art, in known bolt action firearms there is not a teaching of a pistol which is balanced, having the center of gravity over, or nearly over the hand and also embodying appropriate safety features, such as particularly drop-safe features. In known bolt action pistols, there is used a pull rod between the upper part of the trigger and the sear release to pull the sear release out from supporting the sear. If a pistol of this construction is dropped on its muzzle, the pull rod moves forward under the influence of inertia and fires the pistol unless some safety device is built in. This drawback or deficiency is characteristic of the prior art among others, all of which are overcome by the invention as described in detail hereinafter.
Known prior art patents include German Pat. No. 501,265; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,047,671; 2,090,656; 3,088,378; 3,577,668; 3,755,991; 3,950,876; and 4,132,023.
German Pat. No. 501,265 appears to show a link in between the trigger and the sear, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,671 appears to show a connector between the trigger and the sear. These patents are otherwise considered not relevant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,656 appears to show a rather complex assembly, including a set lever and a sear lever, and appears otherwise not to be relevant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,378 appears to show a sear link actuated by the trigger but does not appear to be otherwise relevant. The other U.S. patents identified are considered not to be relevant.